This invention relates to a therapeutic appliance for the use in oral hygiene. More particularly this invention relates to a layered pliable toothpick for cleaning teeth and stimulating gingival surfaces.
Generally speaking, a toothpick is a pointed instrument used for removing food or other particles from between the teeth. Such instruments are tapered to a point at one or both ends and are made of a solid piece of material such as wood or plastic. Constructed as such, they are limited to the specific use of dislodging particles from the teeth which can be conveniently reached due to the rigidity of the toothpick and can be dangerous if improperly or negligently used. For example, a small child may fall with a toothpick in his mouth and severely damage his mouth because the toothpick is sharp and rigid. Because of its rigidity, a conventional toothpick is damaging to soft tissues and is limited in the areas it can reach and extend into. It is therefore of little value in gum massage or stimulation.